There are a wide variety of liquid products that are sold in a concentrated state. These products include anti-freeze, soaps, liquid cleaning agents, juices, and the like. These concentrates usually recommend the user add an additional amount of water, usually in amount corresponding to a given ratio, usually the ratio is one-to-one ratio (1:1). This practice allows for cost savings associated with not having to add the water at the point of production. This saves on the cost of the water, the cost of the shipping and ultimately the saving of retail shelving space.
Unfortunately, the task of adding water after purchase leads to frustration on the part of the user. Firstly, one must find another larger container to use for mixing the water and product together. Secondly, another container may be necessary for storing any unused product afterwards. Thirdly, there is the risk the mixed product may end up being mislabeled or even not labeled. Fourthly, the mixing process itself is often messy. Finally, it is too easy to add too much, or not enough water resulting in an inferior final product.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which concentrated liquids can be easily bottled, transported and sold in an effort to address the above mentioned problems. The use of the expandable container allows one to purchase, mix, and use concentrated liquid products in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.